Books and Pictures
by Sunlight Memory
Summary: From my Operation: Matchmaker and Project: Peacemaker. Takes part in the middle of the last one. Edward is bored, and finds Melissa reading some rather interesting books. Hinted EdWin, AlMei and LingRan.


**Books and Pictures**

**Because someone asked for a story with the parings from OM and PP, I give you this. **

**It's from when Edward, Alphonse, Ling, Alexander and Christian are in our world, at Angel's cabin. **

**For those of you who haven't read Operation: Matchmaker and Project: Peacemaker, it's my story about a girl from our world who ends up in Amestris. While being there, she finds out she wants to play matchmaker with her favourite couples. She also meets two boys named Alexander and Christian, where they both fell in love with her. Angel – the girl – falls for Christian and views Alexander as an older brother. She makes it back to our world, leaving all her friends behind. **

**Later on, in Project: Peacemaker, she ends up in Amestris yet again, but this time, Edward, Alphonse, Ling, Christian and Alexander ends up in our, where they meet Angel's cousins, Melissa and Elizabeth, and Melissa's boyfriend David. The eight of them goes to Angel's family-cabin in the mountains, where this story takes part. **

**I'm so sorry if the story's bad! I wrote it late at nightXD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except from my OCs, but because two of them are based on real, life humans, I can't say I own them eitherXD **

* * *

**Books and Pictures**

The sun was on its way down behind the mountains when Edward found Melissa lying in the grass outside the small house, reading a bunch of books.

Christian sat inside with Elizabeth, David and Alexander, looking over Angel's computer for any clues about what happened to her. Ling and Alphonse had walked down to the small store on the other side of the river to buy some stuff they needed for dinner. So Edward had been left with only the poor girl to bother.

"Hello, Edward," she said once she noticing the boy.

"Hello, Melissa," he answered, just as polite as the young girl.

They sat in silence for a while, before Edward had to ask about something that bothered him.

"How come you guys understand us when we speak our main language, when we don't understand you when you do the same?" Melissa's light-blue eyes gazed up at him, before she answered softly.

"That's because English – what your language is called in our world – is a very big language that everyone who goes to school has to learn. At least here in Norway. However," her eyes sparkled almost like Armstrong when he ripped his shirt off.

"The English language isn't completely English. You see, some of the words are in fact Norse of origin. Norse is a dead language no one speaks anymore, but many of its words still rests in the Norwegian language," the boy looked completely confused when she looked at him again. She laughed.

"I can give you an example; House. It's well-used and well-known. It has its origin in the Norse word Husr. Now, we say Hus. The English-language stole that word from us. Still confused? Okay, fine; Husband. The old Norse word was Húsbóndi, they made it Husband, while we say Husbond. Another one? Are; comes from the Norse Er, which we still use. Why is it like that, you might ask. Well, way back, when the Vikings – a group of. . . What do I call them. . . people? – traveled around the world, they also went to Great Britain, where English comes from." She grinned before she moved her eyes to the book again.

Edward still looked at her in disbelief, before the silence became to silent and he tried to find something to talk about again. That was when his eyes fell on the picture in her book.

"Who the hell is that?" he said, almost shocked. Melissa stared at the picture, then at him.

"What? Haven't Angie told you about your story being a _story_ in our?"

"She might have said something about it, but how could I know she spoke the truth?" the girl laughed.

"Angie doesn't lie. She might not be completely honest at times, but she doesn't lie."

"_You_ didn't answer _my_ question."

Melissa looked at the picture again, just be sure what to answer.

"That's your father. Or, not yours, but your alternative self. From what you guys told us, your story isn't completely the same as the one in these books."

"My father?!"

"He probably looked like this in your story too, when he was younger. You two sure are similar," she didn't realize her words before they had left her mouth. Edward hated his father with a passion, and being told they were similar probably wasn't the smartest thing.

"WHAT?!"

_Since I'm already deep shit, why not toss more salt into the wound? Hopefully, some of the others might save me before he kills me. _

"Not only do you look a lot like your father; you didn't even notice Winry saying she loved you right above your head."

"Let me see those books!"

* * *

When Alphonse and Ling finally came back from the store, they found not only Melissa lying in the grass, but Edward as well.

". . . These books?" they could hear him ask as they got closer.

"They are Angie's; she's always carrying them around in her bag when she goes somewhere. I don't think she cares much about us reading them," Melissa answered. What were they reading? None of the boys had seen Melissa's books before they left, had just seen her reading them.

"Hey, Al! Come over here!" Edward called out to his brother, waving him over.

"What is it, Brother?" the younger boy asked, looking his brother over with curious eyes.

"Do you remember this?" the eldest Elric asked, showing off a picture of when they met Mei again in the north. The picture of Mei asking Alphonse why he was having Winry inside him, where Alphonse protects himself by saying she's just a friend, then wondering why they act like their girlfriend-boyfriend.

The boy cheeks grew red as he stared at the picture. Who in the world had taken that?

Ling started to laugh, at first rather quietly, then louder and louder, until Melissa grinned at him and pulled out another book.

"You think that is funny?" the side she held out was of the battle with Pride, where Ling – then with Greed in control – had called Ran Fan something rather flirtish. His mouth opened widely, before he fell down in the grass.

He knew it was Greed's words; he remembered the scene all too much.

"I have more of those," the girl said, grinning.

"Are they. . . about us?" Alphonse sounded surprised.

"Yes. Didn't Angie tell you?" she gazed over at Edward.

"He's a quick reader; he just started some hours ago, and now he's at volume 20," the words floated out of her mouth, a proud smile covering her lips. Edward didn't even look at her after the comment.

"Can we read them too?" the youngest Elric asked, staring at the pile of books between the two teens.

"Gone on, just return them after you're finished."

* * *

"Hallo, Elskede*!" David whispered in her ear, his arms hiding her from the world around them. The words were in Norwegian, for a change. Ever since they had ran into the Amestrian-teens, they had been talking English even too each other.

"Hva tenker du på*?" Melissa looked up from the books she was carrying. Edward, Alphonse, Ling, Christian and Alexander had gone to bed; after all, it was long past midnight. Only the three Earth-teens were still awake.

"Volum 12 og 18 er ikke her*." she answered, her Norwegian just as good as his. David opened his mouth to give her some advices on where to look, but she laid her hand over it.

" Jeg vet hvor de er*," after all, those are the books where Winry says she loves Edward.

**A/N: Why did I have four sentences on Norwegian instead of English? Because when the two of them are talking to each other, it would be more real if they speak their main language. **

**Hope you liked it^^ I know it's bad, but still^^ **

***; Hallo, Elskede = Hello, Love**

***; Hva plager deg = What's on your mind**

***; Volum 12 og 18 er ikke her = Volume 12 and 18 are not here. **

***; Jeg vet hvor de er = I know where they are. **

**Funny fact; Melissa's little story about Norse, English and Norwegian is in fact true. Isn't it funny, then, that the English word for non-origin language-words are called Loanwords, when Loan in fact is a loanword from Norse/Norwegian? I mean; **

**Norse: Làn. English: Loan. Norwegian: Lån. **

**Sorry for my geeking about this; I had a school-task about it. . . **


End file.
